Fancy
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. From rags to riches. Ginny’s struggle when she moves Uptown, and a love that came along the way. DG


**Title: Fancy **

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: From rags to riches. Ginny's struggle when she moves Uptown, and a love that came along the way. D/G

Lyrics by McEntire: "Fancy"

**Don't take the lyrics too literally. I know it doesn't exactly match the Weasley family and wizarding world, but it tells a story. And anything can happen in a fic.

* * *

**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I remember it all very well lookin' back_

_It was the summer I turned eighteen_

_We lived in a one room, rundown shack_

_On the outskirts of New Orleans_

_We didn't have money for food or rent _

_To say the least we were hard pressed_

_And Mama spent every last penny we had _

_To buy me a dancin' dress_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Of the nine people in my immediate family, all but four had been killed in the war. Mum, dad, myself and Ron. Mum and dad had forbidden Ron and I to fight in the battle, in order to preserve the Weasley bloodline if anything were to happen to my other brothers. I didn't much like the fact, but I had no choice in the matter.

Mum came to me the day of my 18th birthday. She had a big box in her hand. She said Ron, dad and she had put their money together to purchase it. I told her I didn't want a present. We didn't have enough money for such trivial things, and the money would have bought food, and paid some bills. She wouldn't hear of it, and told me that the gift will benefit me in more ways than one. I didn't understand, but then things started to fall into place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

___Mama washed and combed and curled my hair_

_And she painted my eyes and lips _

_Then I stepped into a satin' dancin' dress _

_That had a split on the side clean up to my hip_

_It was red velvet trim and it fit me good_

_Standin' back from the lookin' glass_

_There stood a woman _

_Where a half grown kid had stood_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I wasn't sure what was going on. Mum, dad and Ron were still in old, shabby robes, while I was being primped and pruned. I was confused, but when I looked in the worn mirror, things donned on me.

The red dress hung onto every curve of my body. Spaghetti straps supported the fine velvet as a V neck plunged dangerously close to indecent. The red in the fabric enhanced my vast abundance of freckles, while at the same time, complimented my hair, which by then had darkened to a maroon, almost burgundy colour.

As I looked at myself, I was shocked at my appearance. I was actually quite pretty. A few imperfections, but who doesn't? I was no longer the little sister, or the baby of the family. I know looked like a desirable woman. I was sort of intrigued by what I saw, but appalled at the same time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Mama dabbled a little bit of perfume on my neck_

_And she kissed my cheek_

_Then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes_

_When she started to speak_

_She looked at our pitiful shack_

_And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath_

_She said your Pa's run off and I'm real sick_

_And the baby's gonna starve to death_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was true that we weren't the best off family around, but then again, almost everyone had lost everything during the war. The Death Eaters had taken Luna, Neville, the Patil twins, and every other person I knew. Hermione had escaped with her parents to Denmark, while Harry had ended up at St Mugos after being driven crazy by the war, and his connection to Voldemort.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_She handed me a heart shaped locket that said_

_To thine own self be true_

_And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl accross_

_The toe of my high heeled shoe_

_It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'_

_Askin' Mama what do I do_

_She said be nice to the gentlemen Fancy_

_And they'll be nice to you_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I had heard of people who sent their children off of find wealth when times got bad. I had never pictured my parents doing it, but they had said it was for my own good, and that a better life awaited me. One away from turmoil, struggle, and heartbreak. But no matter, where I go, heartbreak is bound to follow, I thought. But I didn't say that. I knew what Mum was doing what she thought was right.

I got the disturbing feeling that I was being sent away to meet with a life of wealth, scandal, and seduction. One that could promise me a big house, a gentleman that was in need of company, and riches beyond belief. While at the same time, sacrificing the life I wanted.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

_Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

_Lord forgive me for what I do,_

_But if you want out_

_It's up to you_

_Now don't let me down_

_Cause your mama's gonna move ya uptown_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

That night, a businessman type Wizard Apparated into the livingroom of the Burrow. He had dressed in black, clearly expensive robes, with matching black boots. He sported a turned-up nose, and weathered eyes, along with a graying moustache. Apparently he was the executive in this 'dealing'.

I was instructed to pack a small amount of personal accessories, then say goodbye. Ron stood with his hands in his pockets, not saying a word, other than 'I'll miss you'. Mum silently cried into my shoulder with a vise-like grip on me. Dad dealt with the Wizard, and with a handshake I was Apparated into the unknown.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Well, that was the last time I saw my Ma_

_The night I left that rickety shack_

_The welfare people came and took the baby_

_Mama died and I ain't been back_

_But the wheels of fate had started to turn_

_And for me there was no way out_

_And it wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly_

_What my Mama'd been talkin' about_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

For months I was passed on from one suitor to another. One gentleman would require a bit of company for a duration of time, while I hung off the arm of a second who needed a trophy girl at some sort of formal function. Each escort would lavish me in riches and promises for a short time, then pass me along to a 'friend' who required me for one thing or another.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_I knew what I had to do_

_And I made myself this solemn vow_

_That I's gonna be a lady someday_

_Though I didn't know when or how_

_I couldn't see spending the rest of my life_

_With my head hung down in shame you know_

_I might have been born just plain white trash_

_But Fancy was my name_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I knew I was being used. But I wouldn't let go. I had soon had become accustomed to the satin sheets and fine china. But as ever suitor came and went, I began to feel more, and more alone. With each promise of love that came my way, it was broken by one mans need for lust, and another's greed for gold. I had lost all sense of pain and heartbreak, but I still held a small amount of hope that one of these Romeo's actually had a heart.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_It wasn't long after that benevolent man_

_Took me off the street_

_And one week later I was pourin' his tea_

_In a five room hotel suite_

_I charmed a king, congressman_

_And an occasional aristocrat_

_Then I got me a Georgia mansion_

_In an elegant New York townhouse flat_

_And I ain't done bad_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It wasn't until I was on the brink of being sucked dry, that things started to look up. I had been in my temporary, master's study while he attended to a guest. I instantly knew the guest, as I tried to divert his attention. If he were to identify me, humiliation (like that was new to me) would await.

I had no such luck. My master instructed me to act nice for the gentleman. In doing so, my identity was revealed to him. He didn't seem too glad to see me in the position I was in. On the contrary, his position had told he was rather uncomfortable with finding me on the arm of a stuffy middle-aged man.

In what seemed inevitable, our eyes locked. I knew mine had pain in them, but his had an overwhelming sadness. An emptiness that he longed to be fulfilled. But the one that scared me the most was a desire the yearend to be inflicted. The self assuring smirk that often played on his lips had vanished the moment our eyes met. His lips now were slightly parted in a half realizing, half 'gasp' manner. If he had of had less self control, I'm sure a gasp would have escaped. His hair had grown out since I last saw him. The blond, almost white tresses now fell shoulder length and parted in the middle. The occasional lock fell over his eyes in wisps.

He returned his attention to my master, as a sense of loss came over me. But as I looked at him, desperate to recapture his gaze, his once cold, blue, empty eyes had changed into a bold, hungry, almost wanton glare, with a not-so subtle hint of anger and jealousy. He requested I be relinquished to him. My master obliged over a dealing of 1 million Galleons.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous_

_Hippocrates that would call me bad_

_They criticize Mama for turning me out_

_No matter how little we had_

_But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'_

_For nigh on fifteen years_

_I can still hear the desperation in my poor_

_Mama's voice ringin' in my ear_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

At first I had feared being 'traded' to Draco Malfoy, but the instant he had us Apparated to Malfoy Manor, her had made it perfectly clear to me that he hadn't wished to 'buy' me, but it was the only way my previous master would relinquish my services. The weeks after, he had allowed me to roam and do as I please. I had a private room in the Manor, I was given a full wardrobe of elegant robes, and material things. I was even given my own personal house elf. But the most extravagant thing he gave me couldn't be bought with money, nor taken away in a business dealing. He had given me friendship. This eventually led to love.

Almost a year after I was first thrust into the life of greed and seduction, Draco had given me one of the most bountiful gifts I had ever received. He allowed me to see my parents. But upon Apparating to the Burrow, I was met with a sorrowful sight. Unable to find a job, and pay bills, my parent's, along with Ron had been evicted from the premise. Draco had requested any information that could possibly lead to my parent's whereabouts, but to this day, it is still unknown as to where they ended up.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_She said, here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

_Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

_Lord, forgive me for what I do_

_But if you want out_

_It's up to you_

_Now don't let me down_

_Now your Mama's gonna move you uptown_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

About two years after the search for my parents and Ron began; Draco and I pledged our undying love for each other in a small, quiet marriage ceremony held on the grounds at Malfoy Manor. A year after that, I gave birth to a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, whom Draco named Arthur Ronald Draco Malfoy. ( Yeah, I was shocked too.) The birth of our second child followed two years after with the arrival of Aurora Molly Malfoy, a strawberry-blonde, blue eyed daddy's girl.

Now after fifteen years of struggle, heartbreak, and redemption, I know have a life want. There are sometimes when I get caught going through my extensive wardrobe, only to be found holding the red satin, head turner, I was given so long ago. As much as it pains me to see it, it brought me what I have today. Two beautiful children, a husband who loves me (he tells me one million times a day), the respect of the Wizarding world, and the aura that is Lady Malfoy.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_I guess she did_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ **Again, don't take the lyrics too literally. I know it doesn't exactly match the Weasley family and wizarding world, but it tells a story. And anything can happen in a fic.**


End file.
